Master Ramses
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ramses is about to teach Moses that he really means what he says!    RamsesXMoses


**So tired! **

**Pairing: Ramses/Moses**

**Summary: Ramses is going to prove that he's his brother's 'master'! Will Moses really succumb to such acts that defy his God?**

**WARNING: Contains boyXboy interaction! Don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I def. don't own Prince of Egypt!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear brother…' Ramses, the next ruler that would soon take his father's place on the throne, hugged his brother, Moses. If only their proud father were to bestow upon them his blessing of coming together as brothers who saw eye-to-eye. <em>

_Except for the slight pain in Moses' right shoulder. Still wearing his small wig, Moses tried to push his brother off but this little crazy event was a planned attack. His brother had come prepared and used one of the guard's whips to snatch the younger man back into his arms. _

'_I'm sorry, Moses. But you were not meant for this world. You will spend the entirety of your life in the women's quarters!' Moses could only watch in horror as two brawny young men grabbed both sides of his arms and held him still while Ramses held a smoldering hot rod that had a brander at the very tip of it, aiming straight for his brother's chest!_

"NO! No…just a crazy dream…" Moses told himself as he rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and rolled around in the bed of his room.

He winced at a pain that shot through his arm just as he was lying down. Moses looked down at the now swollen arm and realized it was not a dream at all. The branding was real. He felt a string of material hit the back of him softly and he turned around quickly only to notice that he had been wearing a woman's Egyptian wig.

Speaking of Egypt, where was he? Moses looked around the room, having no recollection of the room being his and began to think the worst. Had Ramses set this all up? Moses didn't want the answer but he knew if he didn't get out of the room, he would definitely be regretting it later.

"Ramses?" The said man walked out from behind a silk curtain that had been swaying out on a balcony.

"Brother Moses. I trust you find your room to your liking?" Moses was puzzled. What on god's earth was the man talking about?

"Ramses, what is this place?" Ramses ignored Moses and tended to a vase of flowers instead.

Feeling like he wasn't getting anywhere, Moses tried to go out the bedroom doors but blocking his path were the same two he had seen in his wannabe dream. Moses backed up and allowed the men to shut the doors.

"Hasn't father taught you anything, Moses? Learn your place and respect will come." Moses thought back to all the times that he and Ramses had gotten into trouble, not once recalling anything of that sort.

"Father will look for me and he'll…" Moses stopped in mid sentence realizing what he was saying.

There was absolutely no way a king would dirty their hands to find a son. Ramses was another story; he was born to be the next king. But what was Moses getting out of this?

"He'll what, tell you to be a good little boy and wait for mother? Honestly, Moses, I don't know what to do with you." Ramses laughed a bit and walked towards Moses until he was up against the wall.

"Such a sinful act against your brother, is it not?" Moses tried to match his brother's glare but it was doing him no good as he found himself to be rather shy and embarrassed that the man was so close to him.

"But it's working. You see Moses; I don't need father's throne to get what I want. You're here and that's all that matters, brother." Ramses pushed himself further until he was pinning his brother to the wall with just his legs and hands.

"It's…shameful!" Moses tried to break free from Ramses' grip but it was far too tightly wrapped around his wrists.

'Forgive me father…for I have sinned. My brother shall become my undoing.' As scary as Moses had made it out to be, he succumbed to his older brother and made love to him just as Ramses had predicted.

From that day on, Ramses and Moses have had so many new experiences even though Ramses had a wife of his own now and a child, they often met in a small cavern that had been dug out by the builders and abandoned.

Life was as Ramses would have put it, "As beautiful as the evening sky."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Such a rush job I know!**


End file.
